Rescuing the Team/Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates
(Later, at the forest nearby the southern lagoon, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS continued running and sweating from all the running. Satsuki and Kanta, who still hid themselves in Ash’s jacket pocket, stayed put) Ash: (Thinking) Hang on, guys. (Back at the deck of the ship, K. Rool and Skurvy turned to Ratigan) Skurvy: Fire at the Good Pokemon Character village next. K. Rool: Yes. Ratigan: Aye-aye, sirs! (He types away. Negaduck pushed the button again and the screen inside the prisoners’ holding room switched back to Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS still running. Outside, Ratigan fired and the Good Pokemon Character village, too, got possessed, and this time, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS saw the laser heading there, making them stop) NiGHTS: The Uni-Mind…. Pikachu: (Concerned) Pika.... (They got determined even more and resumed running when suddenly, Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage landed in front of them, stopping them in front of their tracks) Robo-X: Good timing, boys. (Ash and NiGHTS pulled their daggers out while Pikachu prepared his electricity power) Ash: Where’s our friends? Shredder: If you want to rescue your friends…. Horned Rage: You have to go through us first. Killer Pig: Yeah. (The seven charged at each other and began dueling. Back on the deck of the ship, K. Rool and Skurvy high-fived on their next possession while smirking evilly) K. Rool: So ends the Good Pokemon Character village and Hangman’s Tree. Skurvy: Yeah. (In the room, the prisoners got concerned for Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS as they watched their three friends fighting the warriors on screen) Serena: Ash…. Iris: NiGHTS…. Cream: And poor Pikachu.... (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck, continued to watch in silence and guilt. Suddenly, Serena and Iris got determined and started struggling at their shackles. Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck noticed and suddenly, Bleck remembered something) Bleck: (Whispering) If one of them gets hurt…. (He, too, got determined, grabbed a nearby knife, and ran up to Tippi, Axew, Cheese, Zero, and Froggy's cage. The others noticed) Jack: What are you doing this time? Bleck: Tying loose ends. (He swipes the blade of the knife at the cage, and to the others’, except Team Rocket, Klang, Serena, Iris, and Axew's, surprise, the knife instead cut the cage to pieces, freeing the five captives) Bleck: Tippi! Get down here! (Without saying a word, Tippi got what Bleck is planning with the knife, nods, flew down to him, and stuck her right wing out) Tippi: Do it. Bloom: What’s going on? Iris: Just wait! (Bleck then grabbed Tippi’s right wing and an off-screen sound of the knife’s blade cutting Tippi’s wing makes Tippi wince in pain, surprising the others who weren’t there at the deal) Arren: Why did you cut her?! Link: Why would...?! (Suddenly, Tippi’s body glowed a blue light and then it died down as her cut healed too. Realizing the confession-proof spell over her is broken, Tippi confessed on what’s going on finally) Tippi: K. Rool and Skurvy forced and tricked Bleck, Klang, and Team Rocket into making a deal by holding me, Serena, Iris, and Axew hostage and placing a confession-proof spell over us once the deal was made and the plan was that the pirates did this to kill Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS before we can stop them! (Realization dawning upon them, the group turned to Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang in confusion) Therru: Is this true? (The blue glows surrounded Team Rocket, Klang, Bleck, Serena, Iris, and Axew and then died down. James then answered sadly as tears welled in Meowth's eyes) James: (Nods sadly) Yes. Klang: (Sadly) We’re so sorry for betraying you like that. Meowth: (Shedding tears) I bet you still don’t believe us. Jessie: (Sadly) Nor trust us anymore…. (Feeling bad for Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck, the group shook their shackles) Blaze: We take back every bad thing we said to you. (Team Rocket, Bleck, and Klang got surprised) Therru: Sorry we doubted you. Kairi: Now set us free. (Meowth smiled weakly and then after wiping his tears away and sniffling, he and even Jessie, James, Klang, and Bleck got determined and nods. Out on the deck, K. Rool and Skurvy got excited) K. Rool and Skurvy: Mermaid Lagoon’s down! Klump: You are correct, sirs! (Suddenly, the intercom by the prisoners’ room’s door beeped, getting their attention. K. Rool and Skurvy answered it) K. Rool: What’s going on? Jessie: (Voice-over) Listen. We thought long and hard about rejoining you. James: (Voice-over) So to prove it, we’re gonna take the prisoners to the beach to be eaten by Devidramon. (Surprised, the pirates looked at each other in confusion) Krusha: (Whispering) I thought we feed Devidramon from the ship? (K. Rool and Skurvy thought it over and gave in, much to the crew’s surprise) K. Rool: Fine by us. (He pushes the button) K. Rool: You go ahead. Skurvy: Take the prisoners to their death feast. Meowth: (Voice-over) Thanks. (The door opened and Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket dragged the prisoners, now freed from their shackles and now tied up in a line of rope, went into a big rowboat, and rowed away as the pirates watched with evil smirks) Kutlass: What do you-a know? Green Kroc: We make them make a deal and they warm up to us. Jenner: Indeed. (Once on the shore and out of the pirates’ view, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck took the former prisoners into the forest and untied them) Serena: Thanks. (Once all untied, the group quickly ran to where the fight between Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS against Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage is taking place with Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck running behind. At the spot of the fight, the Horned Rage kicked Ash down, for Pikachu and NiGHTS are beaten already) Horned Rage: Pathetic. Shredder: You call yourselves the greatest heroes of Neverland? Robo-X: More like the greatest losers of Neverland. Ash: (Struggling) We’ll never let you win…. Shredder: Oh really? Robo-X: So far, the Good Pokemon Character village, Mermaid Lagoon, and Hangman’s Tree have fallen under the Uni-Mind’s spell already. Killer Pig: And you failed to save them. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS angrily struggled to get up, but Shredder, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage kicked each of them again, and Robo-X knocked them unconscious with an electric shock. The four warriors turned to each other) Shredder: Let’s leave them here to die. Robo-X: I agree. Killer Pig: They’re done for anyway. Horned Rage: Let’s go report this to Admiral Skurvy and Captain K. Rool. (Shredder, Robo-X, and the Killer Pig nods in agreement, activated their jetpacks, and flew away. Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS slowly and weakly woke up as Satsuki and Kanta came out, concerned for the three) Kanta: Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS! Satsuki: Hang in there! Ash: Guys…. Sorry. NiGHTS: This might be the end…. Pikachu: (Weakly) Pikachu.... Ash and NiGHTS: To die would be an awfully big adventure…. (They slowly close their eyes, ready to face death when suddenly, they heard faint shouting. Satsuki and Kanta heard it too and after getting Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ attention about it, they listened some more. Then, the faint shouting grew louder, revealing to be the team shouting for the three) Ash’s group: Ash! Pikachu! NiGHTS! Silver: We’re coming! Hang on! (Arriving at the scene, Ash’s group ran up to the three in concern and determination. Serena and Iris then ran up to and held Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS respectively) Serena: Ash, Pikachu! Iris: NiGHTS! Ash: Guys…? NiGHTS: You’re here…? Or is this a dream…? Pikachu: (Weakly) Pika...? Ash: How did you…? (Tippi goes up to them) Tippi: We’ll explain after Silver and I heal you. (Silver and Tippi takes Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ hands and Tippi sang her incantation a little quickly) Tippi: Rainbow, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates’ design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (As she quickly sang, the rainbow light glowed on Silver and then he dispersed the light onto Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ bodies and after the glows died down, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS gasped softly, for they have been healed. After coming to, the three noticed the others) Ash: Guys? (Serena and Iris hugged them) Serena and Iris: Thank goodness you’re alright! (After helping Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS up, the three got confused) NiGHTS: We were just on our way to rescue you from K. Rool, Skurvy, and their pirates. Ash: But how did you escape? Pikachu: (Confused) Pika? (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck caught up with them when Ash asked that, relieved to see Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS alright. Noticing them along with the team, Will answered while pointing at them) Will: We didn’t escape ourselves. They helped us. (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS noticed Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck, got angry, and started yelling at them, making them wince in guilt while Meowth hid behind Jessie's leg in fear) Ash: You troublemakers! Pikachu: (Angrily) Pikachu! NiGHTS: I bet you pretended to help them escape! Group: GUYS!! (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS stopped and turned to the team in confusion. Later, they explained what really happened, making Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS realize) Ash: So that’s why…. Meowth: (Sadly) What you said to us back at Skull Rock and here just now really hurt us. James: Yeah. Bleck: We wanted to tell you about it, but…. Klang: The confession-proof spell casted on us…. Jessie: Prevented us from telling you. (The team, except Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck, got determined) Iris: Well, we're not gonna sit around, letting those barbarians of pirates mind-control everyone out there! (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS turned back to the direction of K. Rool and Skurvy’s ship) Ash: Actually, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Shadow, and I are going alone. Team: (Confused) What? Shadow: Why me only? Ash: You, Shadow, said you see Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage as familiar enemies, right? (Realizing, Shadow nods) Shadow: Very well. I will accompany you. NiGHTS: Ash’s right. We wish to keep the pirates fooled into thinking you’re dead. Tommy: But what about you four? Ash: We’ll surprise attack them. Won’t know what’s coming to them. Especially with Loki and the Sharpedo’s help. NiGHTS: So, guys. We need to ask all of you a favor. Team: What? NiGHTS: Go take shelter in Loki and the Sharpedo’s lair. Zelda: But pretend to be dead or not, we can’t let you do it alone! Aryll: Zelda’s right! Arren: Look how far we came working together! Link: You can't just give up teamwork! Sora: That's the coward's way! Kairi: I bet the deaths of Oroku, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady is coming back to you. (Hearing Kairi say that, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS felt it was like a hammer hitting them. But they shook it off and ordered them again) Ash: Just go to safety! It’s for your own good! NiGHTS: We can do it ourselves! Pikachu: (Angrily) Pika! (Shadow calmed them) Shadow: Don't be so hard on them. (Realizing, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS calmed down) Ash and NiGHTS: Sorry. (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck watched the whole thing and got up sadly) Jessie: (Sadly) We’re not taking shelter. (The team turned to them in confusion) Jessie: (Sadly) And we’re especially not gonna help you. James: (Sadly) Jessie is right. We caused enough trouble. Bleck: (Sadly) You were right. We are nothing but troublemakers. Klang: (Sadly) So we’re leaving. And we’re never coming back to you. (Meowth looked on in sadness and disbelief on their decision. The team felt terrible for them) Kanta: But you can’t! Ash: We said we were sorry already. Tippi: What about the time we spent together, Bleck? Please stay. Bleck: (Sadly) That was in the past! (He sheds a couple of tears) Bleck: (Sadly) I’m sorry, Tippi, but we’re not gonna cause trouble for you anymore. It’s over. Jessie: (Sadly) We’re looking out for each other. (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck walked away deeper into the forest in sadness as Ash’s group looked on in sadness. Meowth and Bleck stopped and sadly looked back for a brief moment, and then without saying a word, sadly resumed their sad walk with their friends until they were gone. Tippi then broke down crying softly as Cream and Cheese comforted her) Satsuki: Poor guys…. They must’ve feel terrible for this. Chip: Yeah. Bloom: This is not good at all. Winx Club: Yeah.... Helen: And I liked those guys. Tippi: (Crying softly) And I never felt so heartbroken my whole life.... Cream: There, there, Tippi. Love can hurt at times. Cheese: (Comfortingly) Chao, chao.... (Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Shadow then turned to the others) Ash: So, will you do what we say and take shelter? (The team, concerned for Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Shadow’s decision, gave in, and agreed as Tippi stopped crying softly) Ash’s team: Okay. (They fly off to the direction of Loki and the Sharpedo’s lair and then Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Shadow then flew towards K. Rool and Skurvy’ ship, ready to rescue the Uni-Mind) Coming up: Meowth and even Tippi will try to convince Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck to reconsider leaving Ash’s team and at the same time, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Shadow sneak on board and surprise attack the pirates, only to make a terrible discovery of Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage’s soon-to-be-no-longer unknown identities. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies